Akito
|birth_date = |birth_place = Nagoya, Aichi, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |names = Akihiko Nishigaki Cao Zhang Akito |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Hakaru Imai Sportiva Dojo |debut = November 23, 2009 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name . He currently works for DDT Pro-Wrestling (DDT), where he held the DDT Extreme Division Champion, the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champion and Ironman Heavymetalwight Champion. Akito also competed on DDT's sub-brand New Beijing Pro Wrestling (NBPW), where he is a former one-time Big China Unified Nakahara Tag Team Champion alongside Cho-un Shiryu. Professional wrestling career Early career Akito was trained under Hakaru Imai and the Sportiva Dojo. He would eventually made his debut on November 23, 2009 losing to the veteran Shinjiro Otani at Pro Wrestling Zero1. He would then compete throughout extensively across the Japanese independent circuit including promotions such as Big Japan Pro Wrestling, BattlARTS, Style-E Pro Wrestling, and Osaka Pro Wrestling. He would then move on to compete for Dramatic Dream Team. DDT Pro-Wrestling (2010-Present) Akito made his unofficial debut DDT Pro-Wrestling on March 3, 2010. His official debut took place on March 10 teaming with Toru Sugiura losing Gota Ihashi and Tomomitsu Matsunaga. On October 30, 2011 Akito took part of a #1 contenders match to the KO-D Tag Team Championship teaming with Soma Takao in a losing effort against Antonio Honda and Yasu Urano. Akito also debuted a Chinese gimmick named Cao Zhang. On April 29 Zhang won his first championship title alongside Cho-un Shiryu to become the first Big China Unified Nakahara Tag Team Champions. They lost the titles to Munenori Sawa and Sanshiro Takagi. On November 27 Akito joined the Homoiro Clover Z stable winning a battle royal to become the newest member of the stable. On July 29, 2012 Akito defeated Hiroshi Fukuda to win the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. The title had a 24/7 rule, where it could be won anytime and anywhere. During Akito celebration, Cho-un Shiryu pinned Akito to loose in newly won Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. On August 26, DDT General Manager Amon Tsurumi ordered all stables in the promotion disbanded. In Homoiro Clover Z's farewell match on September 19, Akito, Danshoku Dino and Kota Ibushi defeated their stablemates Kudo, Hiroshi Fukuda and Makoto Oishi. In January Akito formed a team with Makoto Oishi and Sanshiro Takagi dubbed as "Team Castle" took part of a tournament to crown the first KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champions. They ended up making into the finals losing to Team Dream Futures (Keisuke Ishii, Shigehiro Irie and Soma Takao). On March 21 Akito won the Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere contract. However he lost the contract to Oishi. On May 26, 2013 Akito made his last match under the affiliation of Sportiva Entertainment. Afterwards, he announced that he was going to sign full-time with DDT. On June 28 Akito took part of the 2013 King of DDT, losing to Hikaru Sato at the first round. On March 21, 2014 Akito won the Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere contract. Akito cashed in his contract on April, 29 unsuccessfully challenging Kudo for the KO-D Openweight Championship. In May, Akito formed a stable alongside HARASHIMA and Yasu Urano named Smile Squash. Then Akito and Urano received a shot for the All Asia Tag Team Championship unsuccessfully challenging Ishii and Irie on May 25. On November 28 Akito defeated Danshoku Dino to win the DDT Extreme Division Championship. He lost the title to Shiori Asahi on February 15, only to regain it on March 29. Akito lost the title on July 19 to Antonio Honda. On December 23 Akito unsuccessfully challenged Kendo Kashin for the DDT Extreme Division Championship. On April 24, 2016 Akito and Urano won a four-way match to become the 1º contenders to the KO-D Tag Team Championship. This led on May 15 Akito and Urano unsuccessfully challenging Daisuke Sasaki and Shuji Ishikawa for the titles. In August Akito won the Fluorescent Lighttubes IPPON Grand Prix defeating Isami Kodaka in the finals. In March 2017 Akito left Smile Squash stating that he wanted development as a wrestler when he is on his own. Then on April 8 Akito won the Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere contract and later that night he cashed in his contract on Konosuke Takeshita. However, Takeshita managed to retain the KO-D Openweight Championship. After the match, Daisuke Sasaki and Tetsuya Endo offered Akito to join DAMNATION, but he refused. This led Sasaki and Endo attacking Akito until Takeshita made the save. Then Akito and Takeshita formed a new tag team named "All Out". During the King of DDT Akito pinned the DDT Extreme Division Champion Daisuke Sasaki. After the match, Sasaki left the title in the ring. Then Sasaki accused Akito of stealing the title. Afterwards, the two agreed in championship match where their hairs would be on the line. On August 20 at DDT's 20th anniversary show, Akito unsuccessfully challenged Sasaki in a Cabellera Contra Cabellera (Hair vs. Hair) match, forcing Akito to have his head shaved afterwards. On November 2, Akito and his All Out stablemates Konosuke Takeshita and Diego defeated Damnation (Daisuke Sasaki, Mad Paulie and Shuji Ishikawa) to win the vacant KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. On December 10, All Out lost the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship to Shuten-dōji. On June 24 Akito and Takeshita with the newest member of All Out Shunma Katsumata defeated Yuki Ueno, Kota Umeda, and Koju Takeda to win KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. All Out voluntarily vacated the titles on August 1 due to Takeshita being sidelined with a shoulder injury. From November 30 until December 15, Akito took part in the 2019 D-Oh Grand Prix, where he finished the tournament with a record of three wins and three losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. On January 3, Akito and his All Out Konosuke Takeshita and Yuki Iino defeated Strong Hearts (CIMA, Duan Yingnan and T-Hawk) to win the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. On March 21, they lost the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champions to Meiko Satomura, Chihiro Hashimoto and Dash Chisako. On May 25, Akito defeated Antonio Honda to win the DDT Extreme Division Championship for the third time. On August 3, Akito lost the title to Jiro Kuroshio. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Perfect Figure Four'' (Figure four leglock) **''Triangle Scorpion'' (No-hands Sasori-gatame) **Running knee strike *'Finishing moves' **Ankle lock **Belly-to-back suplex **Dragon Screw **Elbow Drop **''Hanamasa'' (Inverted facelock lifted and dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver) **''Kinniku-Daido (Muscle buster into a Sitout spinebuster) **''Samotorake no Nike ''(Chickenwing facebuster) **''Sasorigatame (Sharpshooter) **Suishaotoshi (Double underhook suplex) **''Rolling Jr. Olympic Hell Part I'' (Cross-legged armbar submission) *'Nicknames' **"Nagoya Wrestling Star" *'Entrance themes' **'"Hero’s Come Back!!"' by nobodyknows+ Championships and accomplishments *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Extreme Division Championship (3 times) **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (3 times) **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Konosuke Takeshita and Diego (1), Konosuke Takeshita and Shunma Katsumata (1) and Konosuke Takeshita and Yuki Iino (1) **Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere (2013, 2014, 2017) **Fluorescent Lighttubes IPPON Grand Prix (2016) *'New Beijing Pro Wrestling' **Big China Unified Nakahara Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Cho-un Shiryu *'Kaientai Dojo' **Bo-So Golden Tag Tournament (2013) – with Taishi Takizawa *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'264' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 *'Other' **Wakao League (2011) ''Luchas de Apuestas'' record Footnotes Category:Wrestlers Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:ALL OUT Category:New Beijing Pro Wrestling Roster Category:TKG48 Category:For Arms Category:Homoiro Clover Z Category:Smile Squash